This invention relates to faller bars of the kind used in certain textile machines, for example gill boxes. Essentially, the conventional faller bar comprises a metal bar with a single row of pins upstanding from its top edge. The bar has a longitudinal translatory motion in a direction transverse to its own length during which its pins comb out the fibres of the sliver.
The traditional method of securing the pins in the bar body was to drill individual holes for the pins and then to force each pin into its respective hole. A later development was to solder the pins into a groove or slot formed in the bar. In recent years, it has become common to embed the roots of the pins in a preformed plastics strip which is subsequently fitted into a groove in the bar body, the plastics strip being secured in the body by an adhesive. This avoids the tedious drilling and soldering operations, since it is possible to grip all the pins in a jig, and to mould the plastics strip around the roots of the pins. The present invention is specifically concerned with a faller bar of the kind wherein the roots of the pins are anchored in a separate plastics strip, and for convenience, such a faller bar will be hereinafter referred to as a pin-strip type faller bar.
One of the problems associated with the manufacture of the pin-strip type faller bar is that of ensuring that on the one hand, the adhesive is effective, whilst on the other hand, the adhesive is not allowed to flow out of the groove into the spaces between the pins. At the present time, a hot melt adhesive is normally employed, and this is usually placed in the groove in the metal bar in the form of an extruded "rod" or in the form of solid chips. In either case, heat is applied to the bar to cause the adhesive to become molten in the groove, and then the plastics strip is pressed into the groove, causing the adhesive to flow up both flanks of the strip. It will be appreciated, that it is very difficult to ensure that there is not an excess of adhesive at some points along the length of the bar, and it is the primary object of the present invention, to provide a method of manufacturing a pin-strip type faller bar, which overcomes the aforementioned problem.